The Return of Pizza Face
The Return of Pizza Face ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge. Die Übersicht all meiner Folgen findet ihr hier: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NicStar211/Nico). Handlung Alles beginnt mit einem Kampf der Turtles gegen die Foot Bots auf den Dächern der Stadt wo die Turtles eigentlich ziemlich gut zurechtkommen. Nachdem Mikey einen Foot Bot zerstört hat lässt er immer einen coolen Spruch ab was seine Brüder ein bisschen nervt. Ein Foot Bot versucht 3 mal Mikey zu schlagen aber trifft immer daneben, bis Mikey ihn zerstört Mikey: Du solltest mal deine Augen laysern lassen. Hehe. Na wer hat den kapiert? Leo: Konzentrier dich mal lieber Mikey! Mikey: Na schön. (Ein Foot Bot schleicht sich an ihn ran, will ihn schlagen aber Mikey weicht aus und fesselt ihn mit seinen Nunchakus) Mikey: Das war wohl nix. Und jetzt ein bisschen Banjijumping. (Wirft den Foot Bot vom Dach aber zieht ihn mit seinen Nunchakus wieder hoch bevor er auf der Straße landet) Mikey: Spielzeit vorbei. Und jetzt, guter Flug. (Lässt ihn jetzt los und wirft ihn wirklich auf die Straße. Der Foot Bot prellt da heftig auf) Mikey: Ups, das war wohl die German Wings Fluggesellschaft Leo: Hab ich nicht eben was gesagt, Mikey? Mikey: Warte. Einen guten hab ich noch (Ein Foot Bot rennt auf Mikey zu aber Mikey zerstört ihn bevor er auch nur einen Schlag versuchen kann) Mikey: Haha. Du warst so langsam, Kumpel. Ich frag mich echt wer von uns beiden die wahre Schildkröte ist. (Ein weiterer Foot Bot greift an, aber Mikey wehrt ab und wirft ihn nach hinten) Mikey: Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet wie im Matheunterricht. Donnie: Hehe. Der war nicht schlecht Mikey. Aber auch nur wegen Mathe Mikey: Danke, Donnie. (Foot Bot greift Mikey von hinten mit Schwert, aber Mikey entzieht sein Schwert) Mikey: Und dir dank ich für das Ding. Aber ich hab schon eins. Also zurück an Absender (wirft dem Foot Bot das Schwert ins Gesicht) Leo: Du sollst doch damit aufhören, Mikey! Mikey: Ok, sorry Leo. Ich hör auf (Kämpft jetzt gegen einen weiteren Foot Bot und macht alles mit ihm was er sagt) Und dieser Foot Bot wird jetzt zu Schrott durch einen Wurfstern-Schuss und einen Schlag mit meinen Nunchakus. Dann landet er nach einem Tritt vom Dach im freien Fall und auf dem Boden mit einem lauten Knall. BOOYAKASHA! Leo: Grh. MIKEY! Etwas später sind alle Foot Bots besiegt und die Turtles gehen nach Hause Zuhause sieht Michelangelo gerade eine neue Folge Crognard The Barbarian während er Pizza frisst In der Folge kämpft Crognard gegen die Nachtschneckenmenschen während er auch so Sprüche wie Mikey ablässt. Crognard: Oh ja. Nimm das und das hier. Und mit dem gibts volles Rohr. Gepfeffert eine hinters Ohr. Ihr seit echt lahme Schnecken. Zauberin: Crognard, konzentrier dich lieber. Crognard: Du hast Recht. Wird Zeit für ernst Mikey: Nein, Crognard. Reis weiter coole Sprüche Splinter: (kommt gerade zu) Michelangelo, komm mit. Ich will kurz etwas mit dir besprechen Mikey: Nicht jetzt. Die neue Folge läuft gerade Splinter: Sofort! Mikey: Sekunde, ist fast zu ende. Gleich verraten sie wer der Verräter ist und den Nachtschneckenmenschen geholfen hat. Und es isssssttt............. (Splinter macht den Fernseher aus) WAAH! Nein! Jetzt muss ich noch eine Woche warten Splinter: Jetzt komm mit. (Mikey folgt ihm ins Dojo) Mikey: Also was gibts? Splinter: Leonardo hat mir von eurem Kampf gegen die Foot Bots erzählt Mikey: Ah. Bestimmt hat er euch auch von meinen krassen Skills und Sprüchen erzählt Splinter: Das hat er gewiss etwas anders formuliert und ich etwas anders aufgenommen. Michelangelo, du bist ein beeindruckender Kämpfer, aber du bist viel zu unkonzentriert. Mikey: Nein bin ich nicht. Ich bin Konzentrations-Meister. Nein nein. Nicht nur das. Ich bin der Konzentrations-König. Nein, das ist auch noch nicht genug. Ich bin der Gott der Konzentration. Ich... Splinter: (stöhn) Donatello! Komm mal gerade her! Donnie: Ja, Meister Splinter? Splinter: Ich möchte das du gegen Mikey kämpfst Donnie: Ähm, na schön (Holt seinen Stock raus) Mikey: Hehe. Na schön (Holt seine Nunchakus raus. Beide sind kampfbereit) Splinter: Hajime Donnie versucht Mikey einige Male mit seinem Stock zu schlagen, aber der weicht immer aus und verpasst Donnie dann einen Schlag mit seinen Nunchakus Mikey: Haha. Bist zwar schnell im Kopf, aber lahm im attackier... (wird von Donnie zu Boden geschlagen) Au Donnie: Haha. Ja! Splinter: Michelangelo. Du musst dich mehr konzentrieren sonst kannst du bei einem guten Gegner leicht auf der Matte landen Währenddessen tut sich etwas in der Pizzaschachtel aus der Mikey eben beim Fernsehen Pizza gegessen hat. Dort befindet sich nämlich Pizza Face, der nachdem er bei seinem letzten Auftritten fast ganz von Mikey gefressen wurde, jetzt nur noch ein Pizzastück ist. Er war gerade am schlafen und wacht jetzt geschockt auf Pizza Face: Was zum.....? Kann man denn nicht mal ein kleines Schläfchen in einer Pizzaschachtel machen ohne gleich fast gefressen zu werden. Hey, warte mal. Diesen Ort kenne ich doch. Das ist das Versteck dieser Turtles! Schnell weg hier (Verschwindet aus der Schachtel, geht in Donnies Labor und sucht da einen Ausgang) Hier muss es doch irgendwo einen Ausgang geben (Sieht einen Mutagenbehälter bei Donnies Experimenten) Mutagen! Damit könnte ich mich wieder in meine ursprüngliche Form verwandeln und als Pizza Face die Stadt übernehmen. Undzwar ohne das mir dieser dämliche Turtle diesmal in die Quere kommt. (Trinkt aus dem Mutagenbehälter und verwandelt sich wieder in seine uns allen bekannte Pizza Face-Form) JA! JAA! Hahaha! Nachts schleicht sich Pizza Face aus der Kanalisation auf die Straßen und zurück ins Antonios Restaurant und tut sich da als erstes mal wieder ganz viele neue Pizza-Diener mithilfe seines Pizza-Schleims herstellen, bis er ihnen einen Auftrag erteilt. Pizza Face: So, Ladys and Mozarellas. Ich der große Pizza Face habe endlich wieder meine alte Macht erlangt hat und werde jetzt diese elende Stadt beherrschen undzwar ohne das mir diesmal dieser dämliche Turtle im Weg steht. Einer der Pizza-Soldaten: Aber Boss, die Leute in der Stadt wissen doch jetzt alle davon das Antonios nicht sehr ungefährliche Pizzas verkauft. So leicht werden wir die Leute mit Pizzas wohl nicht mehr unter unsere Kontrolle bringen. Pizza Face: Wer sagt denn das wir sie mit Pizzas kontrollieren müssen? Ich hab so wie es aussieht durch die erneute Mutation noch eine weitere neue Fähigkeit bekommen, die ich mit eurer Entstehung an euch weiter gegeben habe. Pizza-Soldat: Und welche? Pizza Face: Das kontrollieren elender Fleischwesen durch bloßen Augenkontakt. Pizza-Soldat: Sind wir nicht auch Fleischwesen? Wir bestehen zum Teil aus Salami, Schinken... Pizza Face: Du weißt was ich meine! Jetzt geht, meine Pizzas. Und kontrolliert jede Person und jeden Turtle von New York durch unsere neuen Kräfte und bringt sie zu mir! Die Pizzas fliegen durch ganz New York und bringen dort jede einzelne Person der Stadt unter ihre Kontrolle, darunter auch April und Casey. Und 5 Pizzas verschwinden in die Kanalisation um Splinter und die Turtles zu kontrollieren. Donnie schraubt gerade an einer seiner Erfindungen als eine Pizza kommt und ihn zu einem Pizza-Zombie, eine weitere macht Raph zu einem der gerade mit seinen Actionfiguren spielt. Und eine andere macht Leo zu einem der gerade ein Comic liest. Mikey sitzt gerade am Fernseher als eine Pizza kommt um ihn zu kontrollieren. Pizza: Turtlewicht. Komm unter meine Kontrolle damit mein Meister.... (wird von Mikey geschnappt) Mikey: Oh, super. Eine schwebende Pizza. (Isst sie auf) Die Pizzafee meint es wohl echt gut mit mir. Eine weitere Pizza ist gerade auf dem Weg zu Splinter, der im Dojo gerade meditiert. Er meditiert gerade so stark, das die Pizza ihn da durch nichts rausbringen kann. Egal was sie versucht. Pizza: Wach endlich auf damit ich dich kontrollieren kann. Dämliche Ratte! Schlafmütze! Hässlicher Freak! (aufeinmal kommt Mikey ins Dojo rein) Mikey: Hey, Sensei. Habt ihr... (sieht die Pizza) Klasse, noch eine von diesen Schwebepizzas. Es macht euch doch nichts aus wenn ich sie mir nehme, oder Sensei? (Splinter bleibt beim meditieren) Super! (Isst die auch auf) Währenddessen bei Murakamis Restaurant: Murakami putzt gerade ein bisschen in seinem Laden als auch bei ihm eine Pizza reinkommt. Pizza: So, alter Mann. Auch du wirst jetzt unter die Kontrolle von Pizza Face kommen! (Versucht ihn durch in die Augen schauen zu manipulieren. Es klappt aber nicht weil Murakami blind ist) Murakami: Wer bist du? (riecht) Riecht nach einer Salami-Pizza? Pizza: Ja, und jetzt unterwerf dich mir endlich! Was ist los mit dir? Währenddessen bei Mikey: Er merkt das er keine Pizzas mehr hat und möchte deshalb auf zu Murakamis Restaurant um sich welche zu holen. Er geht an die Oberfläche sieht aber keine Menschen, aber glaubt dass das blos daran liegt das Nacht ist. Er geht zu Murakamis Restaurant und sieht die schwebende Pizza die immer noch versucht Murakami zu übernehmen. Mikey: (nimmt die Pizza und isst sie) Wow, sie sind aber schnell Mr. Murakami. Schmeckt sogar wie die Pizza von Antonios Murakami: Michelangelo, bist du es? Ich glaub das war eine sprechende Pizza? Mikey: Blödsinn. Sprechende Pizzas gibt es nicht. Ich hatte nur einmal einen verrückten Traum von einer sprechenden Pizza namens Pizza Face und..... Murakami: Diese Pizza oder was auch immer das war hat auch von irgendeinem Pizza Face geredet und das er die Kontrolle über mich will. Mikey: Soll das heißen diese ganze Pizza Face-Geschichte war garkein Traum? Währendessen im Antonios: Alle Menschen der Stadt und Leo, Donnie und Raph sind im Antonios und stehen unter Pizza Faces Kontrolle. Pizza Face: Sehr schön. Alle sind unter meiner Kontrolle. Aber moment mal. Der eine der Turtle fehlt schon wieder und diese seltsame Ratte auch. Eine der Pizzas: 2 der 5 Pizzas die ins Versteck kamen sind sowieso noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Und eine die in das andere Pizza-Restaurant am Ende der Stadt war ist auch noch nicht zurück. Pizza Face: Na schön. Eins nach dem anderen. Zwei von euch gehen ins Restaurant und schauen da nochmal nach. Danach kümmern wir uns um den Turtle um die Ratte. Ich kümmer mich schon mal um die bevorstehenden Calzones. (Schaut April an) Dich wollte ich doch letztes Mal verspeißen. Aber der Turtle kam mir dazwischen. Das wird diesmal aber nicht der Fall sein. Du wirst mein erstes Gericht. Hehehehehe! Die 2 Pizzas sind jetzt im Murakamis angekommen wo noch Mikey und Murakami sind. Pizza 1: Sieh, mal einer an. Der Turtle ist ja auch hier Pizza 2: Sehr schön. Du übernimmst ihn und ich den alten Mann Mikey: Wow! Pizza Face ist tatsächlich zurück. (Holt seine Nunchakus raus) Murakami, sie bleiben zurück. Ich regle das. Die 2 Pizzas wollen Mikey angreifen aber er kann sie mit seinem Nunchaku beide gegen die Wand schlagen und ruft BOOYAKASHA! Die Pizzas stehen aber wieder auf. Oder gehen in die Luft besser gesagt Pizza 1: Nicht übel. Aber wir haben jetzt neue Fähigkeiten. Wir können euch allein durch Augenkontakt kontrollieren. (Aktiviert Gedankenkontrollkraft und macht Augenkontakt mit Mikey, wird aber von Murakami mit einem Kochlöffel weggeschlagen) Murakami: Lasst ihn in Ruhe! (Schüttelt Mikey) Alles okay, Mikey? Mikey: Ja. Keine Sorge. Jetzt übernehme ich. Eine der Pizzas starrt Mikey wieder an, aber Mikey hält sich die Hände vors Gesicht und tritt die Pizza gegen die Wand. Die andere Pizza schlägt Mikey gegen den Tisch und will ihn dann nochmal angreifen aber Mikey nimmt vorher einen Kochtopf in den die Pizza reinfliegt und macht einen Deckel drauf Mikey: Ich hab dich besiegt. Jetzt wirst du bestimmt vor Wut kochen. Haha. Ich bin so gut. Und jetzt schnell weg hier, Murakami (Verschwindet mit ihm) Die gegen die Wand getrenene Pizza ist jetzt wieder aufgestanden hat die andere befreit und die beiden fliegen jetzt zurück ins Antonios während Mikey, Murakami mit in die Kanalisation mitgenommen hat was die beiden gesehen haben. Sie kommen durch die Tür ins Antonios rein. Pizza Face: Was gibts? Pizza 1: Wir haben diesen alten Pizzabäcker und diesen Turtle gesehen, aber sie sind in die Kanalisation entkommen und haben uns besiegt. Pizza Face: Wenn das so ist. Turtles! Kommt her! (Leo, Donnie und Raph kommen) Geht in die Kanalisation und bringt den Turtle und den alten Mann zu mir und (sieht Casey Jones) du siehst auch stark aus. Du gehst mit. Und jetzt geht! Leo/Donnie/Raph/Casey: Ja, Pizza-Meister Pizza Face: Nennt mich einfach Pizza Face Die 4 nicken nochmal und gehen jetzt los Mikey und Murakami sind währendessen im Versteck angekommen und gehen jetzt zu Splinter der aus seiner Meditationsphase raus ist und die Turtles sucht, aber nicht findet Mikey: (kommt gerade rein) Meister Splinter Splinter: Michelangelo. Wo sind die anderen? Und wer ist der Mann hinter dir und was macht er hier!? Mikey: Das ist Murakami. Ein blinder Mann bei dem die Jungs und ich manchmal Pizza essen. Er und ich sind eben von ein paar bösen Pizzas geflohen Splinter: Böse Pizzas? Hattest du schon wieder einen dieser Alpträume? Mikey: Nein, Meister Splinter. Diese Pizza Face-Sache war kein Traum. Sie war echt! Und er ist zurückgekehrt um uns alle zu vernichten! Pizza: (im Hintergrund) Wohl wahr. Alle drehen sich um und sehen Leo, Raph, Donnie, Casey und 3 schwebende Pizzas. Splinter: Was zum? Leo greift jetzt Splinter an, der aber dem Angriff ausweicht, dann kommt Donnie dem er ebenfalls ausweichen kann und dann kommt Raph der ihn mit einem Kick trifft Splinter: Au. Na schön. (Holt ein Chigikiri raus und beginnt gegen die Turtles zu kämpfen) Mikey wird gerade von den 3 Pizzas attackiert, die er aber alle mit seinen Nunchakus wegschlagen kann wird aber jetzt von Casey mit seinem Hockeyschläger attackiert und geschlagen. Mikey: Casey. Jungs kommt wieder zu euch Donnie: Wir gehören jetzt Pizza Face! Und ihr gleich auch (Wird von Splinter gegen eine Wand getreten) Splinter: Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher (Wird von Leo attackiert aber entzieht ihm seine Schwerter und verpasst ihm einen Ellenbogenschlag und er fliegt gegen Casey. Dann will er Raph attackieren aber der springt über Splinter hinweg, aber bevor er landen kann fesselt ihn Splinter mit seinem Chigikiri am Fuß und wirft ihn auch gegen die Wand) Murakami hat währendessen mit einem Hackmesser die Pizzas in eine Ecke getrennt. Es sieht so aus als würden Splinter, Mikey und Murakami gewinnen. Leo: Rückzug, Jungs (Alle verschwinden) Mikey: Oh, yeah. Gewonnen. Splinter: Die Schlacht haben wir gewonnen aber noch nicht den Krieg. Wir müssen sie von Pizza Faces Kontrolle befreien und die restlichen Einwohner der Stadt auch. Kommt mit (Die 3 gehen den anderen hinterher) Im Antonios: Leo, Donnie, Raph, Casey und die 3 Pizzas kommen rein Pizza Face: Sehr schön. Ihr seit zurück. Und wo sind die neuen Gefangenen? Pizza: Wir konnten sie nicht überwältigen. Sie waren zu stark. Vorallem diese Ratte Pizza Face: Na schön. Dann werden wir sie eben vernichten wenn sie hier her kommen um alle zu retten Pizza: Aber letztes mal haben wir es auch nicht geschafft. Und diesmal sind es sogar 3 die wir besiegen müssen. Wie sollen wir das tun? Pizza Face: Indem ich diesmal alle Gefangenen auf sie los schicke. Und wie läuft es mit meiner Calzone? Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe: (der für Pizza Face wegen der Gedankenkontrolle arbeitet) Alles läuft super, Meister Pizza Face: Ich sagte ihr sollt mich Pizza Face nennen! Pizza: Boss ähm äh Pizza Face. Da hinten kommen die 3. Pizza Face: Hehe. Sehr schön Splinter, Mikey und Murakami kommen ins Restaurant rein Splinter: (schaut Pizza Face an) Wow. Müsst ihr gegen solche Dinger etwa immer antreten? Mikey: Sehr oft Splinter: Also ich würde dabei wahrscheinlich verrückt werden Mikey: Man gewöhnt sich dran. Und jetzt Attacke! (Die 3 wollen Pizza Face attackieren werden aber jetzt von Leo, Raph, Donnie, Casey, einigen Pizzas und einigen Menschen gestoppt) Die Pizzas wollen alle Murakami angreifen, aber er schafft es dank seines guten Geruchsinns und Gehörs sie zu riechen und hören und ihnen immer auszuweichen und sie mit einem Hackmesser zu zerstören. Mikey wird von ganz vielen Menschen attackiert, schlägt die meisten aber ziemlich leicht zu Boden Splinter: Tu ihnen aber nicht so sehr weh. Sie sind unschuldig Mikey: Oh, okay. Dann gibts jetzt echte Menschencalzone. Splinter: Und lass bitte diese Sprüche! Mikey: Na schön. Hab verstanden Mikey hats natürlich nicht verstanden und macht weiter coole Sprüche. Splinter wird währendessen von Leo, Raph, Donnie und Casey attackiert. Casey und Donnie wollen ihn mit ihren Hockeyschlägern und Bo-Stab gleichzeitig angreifen aber Splinter schnappt sich ihre Waffen beim Angriff und zieht sie in die Mitte das die beiden gegeneinander laufen. Jetzt greift Raph ihn mit seinen Sais an, aber Splinter wehrt ab. Von der anderen Seite greift Leo an dessen Schwertangriff Splinter jetzt ebenfalls abwehren muss. Murakami wurde jetzt von den Pizzas zu Boden geschlagen und von Pizza Face gefesselt. Mikey: Murakami! (Wird von den ganzen Menschen zu Boden geringt) Splinter! Hilfe! Splinter der immer noch von 2 Seiten von Raph und Leo attackiert wird entzieht ihnen ihre Waffen und schlägt sie beide mit einem Rückhandschlag zu Boden. Dann wird er von hinten von Casey und Donnie mit einem Sprung attackiert schafft es aber am Ende noch haarscharf abzuwehren, sich die beiden zu schnappen und gegen die ganzen Menschen zu werfen von denen Mikey attackiert wird. Jetzt wird Splinter allerdings ebenfalls an den Händen und Füßen von Pizza Face gefesselt Pizza Face: Hehe Mikey: Splinter! Splinter: Lauf, Michelangelo. Bring dich in Sicherheit. Mikey: Aber Splinter Splinter: Lauf! Mikey sieht die ganzen Menschen und Pizzas die Pizza Face auf seiner Seite hat sowie seine Brüder fasst einen Entschluss und verschwindet mit einer Rauchbombe Pizza Face: Feurica. Der Feigling ist zwar weg, aber den finden wir und schnappen ihn so wie euch 2 (Zeigt auf Splinter und Murakami) Muhahahaha Zuhause redet Mikey gerade mit Ice Cream Kitty Mikey: Oh. Ice Cream Kätzchen. Was soll ich nur tun? Meine Brüder, Mein Sensei und ein Haufen für die Serie unwichtiger Menschen wurden von Pizza Face entführt. Und ich bin ihre einzige Hoffnung Ice Cream Kitty: Miau! Mikey: Ja, aber diesmal ist Pizza Face viel mächtiger. Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch einfach ein neues Zuhause suchen (bekommt eine Schelle von Ice Cream Kitty) Au! Ice Cream Kitty: Miau! MIAU! Mikey: Du hast Recht. Ich schaffe das! Warte am besten nicht auf mich (Geht los) Währendessen bei Pizza Face: Pizza Face: Wie ist der Topf? Pizza: Auf guter Temperatur! Pizza Face: Wie ist sie belegt? Pizza: 30% Käse, 20% Tomatensauce, 20% Salami, 10% Pasta und nochmal 20% Käse Pizza Face: Hervorragend. Dann ist ja alles soweit. Werft sie in den Kochtopf Die Menschen wollen gerade April in den Kochtopf werfen als Mikey durch die Tür reinkommt Mikey: Halt, Pizza Face! Pizza Face: Du willst also auch bei der großen Nacht der Menschen-Calzone zusehen. Mikey: Oh nein. Ich bin hier um dir in den Arsch zu treten, Pizza Face! Pizza Face: Hey! Keine bösen Wörter! Meine Kinder spielen gerade im Hinterhof. Schildkröten! Erledigt ihn! Leo, Donnie, Casey und Raph kommen jetzt um gegen Mikey zu kämpfen und alle holen ihre Waffen raus Splinter: (immernoch gefesselt) Konzentrier dich, Michelangelo und du kannst gewinnen! Mikey: Sensei! Ihr seit noch kein Pizza-Zombie? Pizza Face: Wir habens versucht aber sein Wille war zu stark. Aber egal. (Geht jetzt als dramatischer Effekt ganz nah vor Splinter) Er wird wie all die anderen sowieso nachher verspeißt: Hehe (Bekommt von Splinter eine Kopfnuss verpasst und rutscht nach hinten wo er gegen den Schlafgasknopf kommt. Jetzt kommt Gas von der Decke und alle Menschen, sowie Pizzas und die Turtles und Casey schlafen ein) Ach, verflixt nochmal! Mikey: Gib auf, Pizza Face! Du hast keine Wachhunde mehr gegen mich im Petto. Und jetzt mach ich aus dir Calzone. Presto. Hehe Splinter: Nicht schon wieder diese Sprüche Pizza Face: Na schön, Turtle. Du willst einen Kampf. Du bekommst einen! (Holt eine große Kochschaufel raus) Mikey: Ich wusste garnicht das du auch kämpst Pizza Face: Ich versuchs mal. (Rennt auf Mikey zu aber der weicht aus und verpasst Pizza Face einen Nunchaku-Schlag) Mikey: Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Denn du bist nur ein italienischer Stricher wie mein Namensvorbild Michelangelo Buonarroti. Hehe! Pizza Face: Für den Spruch wirst du bezahlen (Versucht noch ein paar mal ihn mit der Schaufel zu schlagen. Mikey weicht aber immer aus und verpasst ihm dann einen weiteren Schlag) Mikey: Dein Schädel sieht gleich aus wie 'ne geplatzte Ravioli-Dose. Mach nicht auf italienischer Pate in Mafiosi-Mode Pizza Face: Jetzt machtst du dich auch noch in Reimen über mich lustig! Na warte! (Trifft wieder daneben) Mikey: Das war wohl nix. Wie deine Schönheitsoperation. Pizza Face: Was? Mikey: Naja. Du bist so hässlich. Selbst Schildkröten gehen darauf, dass dein Intimbereich aussieht wie Nudelkäse-Auflauf. Und ich dachte das wär quasi unfassbar, aber anscheinend wird dein Belag nur mit Pilzen größer wie ein Mario Brother. Hehe. Ich bin so gut (Bekommt von Pizza Face ein paar Schläge mit der Schaufel verpasst und wird brutal gegen eine Wand geschlagen) Pizza Face: Hehe. Du redest viel zu viel. Das macht dich verwundbar. Mikey: Wow. Die anderen hatten alle Recht. Ich sollte dieses Zeug echt lassen und mich mehr konzentrieren. Pizza Face will jetzt Mikey attackieren aber der weicht aus Pizza Face: Was ist? Kein Daneben Spruch? Oder irgendein Reim das ich nur eine italienische Pizza bin? Hä? Was ist los mit dir? thumb|208px|Mikey vs Pizza FaceMikey bleibt still und macht die Augen zu und konzentriert sich jetzt total. Pizza Face will ihn jetzt wieder mehrere Male angreifen aber Mikey schafft es selbst mit geschlossenen Augen immer auszuweichen bis er bei einem weiteren Angriff Pizza Face die Schaufel entzieht einen doppelten Salto nach oben und dann den Mund aufmacht Mikey: BOOYAKASHA! (frisst jetzt Pizza Face wieder auf wie letztes Mal, bis nurnoch ein kleines Stück übrig ist) Hier ist der Deal. Du lässt wieder alle meine Freunde gehen und vernichtest die ganzen Pizzas die du erschaffen hast wenn du willst das ich dich nicht in den Kühlschrank stecke, dich foltere und schließendlich bis auf letzte Stück esse. Kapiert? Pizza Face: Okay, okay. Ich tu was du willst. (Lässt mit Gedankenkraft alle von Mikeys Freunden aufwachen und gehen und vernichtet alle Pizzas) Gut, du hast was du willst. Jetzt lass mich gehen! Mikey: Oh nein. Du bist viel zu gefährlich um frei rum zu laufen, deswegen muss ich dich jetzt leider essen (Isst Pizza Face letztes Stück und geht nach Hause) Einen Tag später erzählt er im Dojo den Turtles, Splinter, April und Casey alles was passiert ist. Das sind die Reaktionen nachdem die Geschichte zu Ende ist: Raph: Haha. Ja klar, Mikey. Träum weiter. Wortwörtlich Mikey: Das war kein Traum! Leo: Klar, war es ja auch nicht beim ersten mal April: Ich als Calzone. Hehe. Könntet ihr euch das vorstellen. Casey: Haha. Du hast echt ne kranke Phantasie, Mikey Alle bis auf Splinter und Mikey gehen und Mikey ist ziemlich enttäuscht Splinter: Mach dir nichts daraus, Michelangelo. Ich weiß was passiert ist und bin sehr stolz auf dich und vielleicht werden es die anderen irgendwann auch erfahren Mikey: Danke, Meister Splinter. So jetzt muss ich aber aufs Klo. Pizza Face schlägt mir gewaltig auf den Magen Nachdem er auf dem Klo war und wieder geht sieht man das jetzt aus der Toilette Pizza Face rausguckt und anscheinend doch noch nicht so ganz erledigt ist wie vorher gedacht Trivia *Der Spruch "Und ich dachte das wär quasi unfassbar, aber anscheinend wird dein Belag nur mit Pilzen größer wie ein Mario Brother" ist zum einen eine Anspielung auf die Pilze aus Mario Brother, zum anderen bezeichnet es die Pilze die oftmals auf Pizzas drauf sind. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden